finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cat-Ear Hood
wearing the Cat-Ear Hood.]] The , also known as the Cat-Hood, is a recurring piece of equipment in the Final Fantasy series. It is most well-known as a trademark hood that some White Mages wear, and is otherwise a powerful hat for younger characters of the playable party. At other times however, it has simply been part of a character sprite and not an actual piece of armor. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III The Devout class's sprite in the original release wears the hood. The party members in the DS release also wear it - Luneth and Ingus wear their hoods down, while Refia and Arc wear their hoods up. Final Fantasy IV The Cat-Hood is exclusive to the ''Advance and Complete Collection releases, and is Porom's strongest helmet. It resists Ice-elemental damage and grants +7 Defense, +16 Magic Defense, +8 Evasion, +18 Magic Evasion, and +5 Speed. It can only be found in the Cave of Trials. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Cat-Ear Hood returns as a helmet that provides +7 Defense, +18 Magic Defense, +7% Evasion, +16% Magic Evasion, resistance to Ice-elemental attacks, and +5 Speed. It is found in the Depths. Final Fantasy V Not an actual piece of armor, Krile wears the hood while she is the White Mage class. Final Fantasy VI In its first appearance as an equippable item, the Cat-Ear Hood, called the Cat Hood in the Super NES release, is a helmet exclusive to Relm. It resists Ice, Fire, Thunder, Holy, Earth, and Wind damage, increases Speed by 2, Magic by 4, Defense and Magic Defense by 33, Evasion by 10%, and doubles the amount of gil the party earns from enemies. If the party has gil stolen from them by an enemy, such as the Ursus, the gil they win back at the end of the battle is also doubled. The easiest way to acquire the Cat-Ear Hood is by betting Impartisan in the Dragon's Neck Coliseum. Final Fantasy XII The Cat-ear Hood is an accessory, located on the Accessories 20 License in the upper-right corner of the License Board. It increases Vitality by 20 and Speed by 50. It can be bought from the Clan Provisioner for 30,000 gil once the player has attained the clan rank of High Guardian, or in the Bazaar by trading seven Virgo Gems, two Einherjariums and three White Incences. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Though called the White Hat, the image of the equipment matches up with the iconic hood. It grants +4 Weapon Defense and +14 Magic Resistance, and can be acquired from completing '''Mission #296: Hat For A Girl'. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The White Hat returns, unchanged from ''Tactics Advance. The Cat-Ear Hood is also part of the Seer's attire. White Hat can be bought for 4200 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Lightwing Crystal, Star Fragments, and White Thread. The Seer class wears the hood in its artwork and sprites. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Three distinct Cat-Hoods appear - the Pastel Cat Hood, Black Cat Hood, and Grey Cat Hood. Each subsequent version of the Hood gives larger defense and stat boosts than the one prior, with the Grey Cat Hood providing 51 defense, +3 to Attack, and +5 to Magic. Fur Coats with the same color schemes are also in the game, and their Scrolls are also associated with "kitties." Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time The Cat Ears are a low-ranked headgear, while the Black Cat Hood and Gray Cat Hood are higher-ranked headgears. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Cat-ear Hood is a level 71 Hairpin. It lowers HP by 237 but raises Bravery by 281. It can be traded for with three Topaz, four Bright Powders and a Lamia's Tiara. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Cat-ear Hood appears as a level 60 Hairpin that provides -248 HP, +278 Bravery, and +50% Bravery Recovery. It can be obtained by trading 54,960 Gil, Lamia's Tiara, Elemental Jewel, and Witch's Desire x5. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Chocobo wears the hood while a White Mage. Gallery it:Cappuccio del gatto Category:Armor Category:Accessories